chromasome_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Cell-V
"Cell-V, only the most autistic and cancerous organisms can survive in the lava wasteland that is this realm" - Professor Matthew Simpson Lore Cell-V is the most cancerous and most autistic realm in all of creation, this pocket dimension is a 1 dimensional shape with no sense of upwards or downwards, the only thing in this dimension/realm is the school of rock and lava. Everything here is lava, there is no surface and no bottom, the orange hot liquid covers the dimension. This realm is where Adam lives when he is not in Earthrealm (or more specifically in RHS with the Brethren in the war) There is no advanced life in Cell-V, the only other recorded beings are Schmichael Gibson bacteria which act as food for the ever evolving Adam. "The instagram meme account owners must be brought to Cell-V, the sins of the unworthy must be baptised in fire and fear" - Tech priest Corrin 1286 The 1st Ubinox War "Pain is temporary, honour is forever" - Captain Bilbo the dog kistan pre nuclear holocaust, the riders of Lynn in the ice realm of Chloroplast 7 and its daimyos launched an invasion of Cell-V. Cell-V belonged to the realm 'Giants online, the free to play MMO' which was the leader in the faction known as the 'gaynibbas'. Thus this invasion led to all of the realms declaring war on each other. Cell-V was at this point was a normal realm and wasnt a cancerous hellhole. It's inhabitants 'The little folk of Gilgamesh' managed to succesfully repel the attempted invasion, however, when Chloroplast 7 dropped the gay bomb it decimated their realm. Millions of homosexuals descended on Cell-V and began turning everyone gay. The spread of Gay disease was already a serious threat and now that it had infected the prosperous trade world of Cell-V it ran the risk of gayness spreading to the universe. Having no other choice 'Giants online, the free to play MMO' had to destroy Cell-V to stop the spread of homosexuality. A campaign began in which the Giants online airforce began a series of bio-chemical warfare as nerve gas and nova 7 fog was dropped on the people of Cell - V, initially it was successful. The Gays were gone and so were the little people of Gilgamesh, however one gay super soldier survived, his name being Cal.D. Cal entered the universe and thus gayness spread into Earth. The war ended in a victory for the MMO realms, Chloroplast 7 lost control of all of its Daimyos and this created a power vacuum leading to the rise of robot vampire mecha Stalin and the lead singer of Sabaton who began the 17th black crusade against the anime girls and Kpop bands of the spotifycrunchyrole dimension. Cell-V became a man made death world, trapped in the fiery grip of a nuclear winter holocuast, the bloody war of attrition between the MMO's and little gilgameshites against the chloroplast marines continued to rage, every inch of ground would eventually become littered with trenches and rusted razor barbed wire and shell craters, in a deadly landscape were drifting ash clouds from the fallout would swallow the unburied decaying dead. After more than 6000 years of the most nightmarish warfare and an incalculable price paid in life and suffering, Cell-V was free... Category:Worlds & Realms